This invention hereby makes reference to, and derives priority from Peoples Republic of China Patent Application No. 01127372.0, filed Sep. 2, 2001.
This invention relates to a refrigerator, more particularly to a combination of a refrigerator and a foldable table.
Current refrigerators are generally of rectangular shape for foods freezing or preservation. A refrigerator occupies some space when it is placed in a kitchen or any other room. With the extensive application of refrigerators, they have also been widely used in apartments and domiciles that have relatively small room, where a regular refrigerator occupies a relative large space. Accordingly, the existing refrigerators make against the effective use of space.
With the restriction of space, the present application proposes to combine a refrigerator with a furniture, particularly the combination of a refrigerator and a foldable desk, which not only save space, but also save cost as the users do not need to purchase refrigerator and desk respectively. The present application includes a refrigerator and a table arranged on body of the refrigerator, wherein, the table can be folded together with the side of refrigerator.
The table includes one or two table plates, which are fixed on one side or two sides of the refrigerator via hinges; the table plates fixed at the sides of refrigerator can be at the same level with or lower than the top of the refrigerator.
This invention can also be achieved by the following structure. The table includes at least two table plates, which are fixed on the refrigerator top through a sliding groove; the sliding groove is fixed on the refrigerator top; two fixing boards are fixed at both sides of the sliding groove; the table plates are fixed on the fixing boards and can move along the sliding groove; alternatively, there are two sliding grooves fixed on the refrigerator top in parallel and the table plates are arranged thereon that can move along the grooves. There are three table plates, wherein the two side plates can move to the ends of the sliding grooves and the third table plate is laid in the middle of the side plates.
This invention can also be realized by the following structure. The table includes table plate and table leg, wherein the table plate is fixed at one side or the back of the refrigerator via hinges; the table plate is at the same level with or lower than the refrigerator top; the table plate can be folded on the refrigerator top or one side of the refrigerator; and there are one or two table legs that can be folded in parallel with the table plate.
This invention combines table and refrigerator together. Furthermore, the table can be folded in parallel with the refrigerator. The table can be unfolded once is needed and folded when it is unnecessary. With functions of both refrigerator and table, this invention can not only save space but also make indoor layout more reasonable; in addition, it can save space during transportation and has the characteristic of low cost.